Geburtstagsdeprssion
by lelyka-lm
Summary: Eine Geburtstagsdepression brachte ich auf diese Idee! Auf welche? Lest besser selbst! g


Wie immer gehört nichts mir, außer der Idee!  
  
Eine Geburtstagsdepression brachte ich auf diese Idee! Auf welche? Lest selbst!  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
‚Ein Jahr älter!' seufzend schenkt sich Severus ein Glas Whiskey ein. Er hasst Geburtstage, hasst Geburtstagsfeiern und noch mehr hasst er den Trubel um diesen unwichtigen Tag!  
  
„Ein Leben, das keines ist! Von einem Elend ins andere! Ein wirklicher Tag zum feiern! Auf dich Severus und dein verkorkstes Leben!"Selbstironie und Zynismus tropft aus seiner Stimme, als er das Glas hebt. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre nie geboren!"  
  
In einem Zug leert er das Glas und stellt es klirrend auf den Tisch. „Mit solchen Wünschen sollte man vorsichtig sein!"Erschrocken, schon in der Drehung den Zauberstab gezogen, springt Severus auf. Ein alter Mann steht vor ihm, die Hände ineinander gelegt, starrt er ihn an.  
  
„Wer sind Sie? Wie kommen Sie hier herein?"irritiert schaut Severus ihn von oben bis unten an. „Ich wurde geschickt, deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen!"„Wer hat dich geschickt?" misstrauisch, den Zauberstab immer noch auf den Alten gerichtet, wird Severus doch neugierig. „Ist das wichtig?"ohne auf Severus Zauberstab zu achten, geht er an den Tisch und schaut die Whiskeyflasche an. „Mh, noch viel zu jung, um gut sein zu können!"seufzt er und schaut zu Severus.  
  
„Wer bist du?"Ärger liegt in seiner Stimme. Niemand dringt in Severus Privatbereich einfach so ein. „Ich bin Merlin und ich werde dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen, nie geboren zu sein! Aber möchtest du nicht sehen, wie die Welt sich verändert ohne dich?"fragend schaut der Mann ihn an. „Was soll das? Bist du der Geist von Weihnachten?"ein fieses Grinsen zieht kurz auf Severus Gesicht.  
  
„Der Geist von Weihnachten? Sei nicht kindisch! Jeder weiß, dass Weihnachten nur ein Muggelfest ist!"schüttelt der alte Mann den Kopf. Nein, ich zeige dir, was geschehen wäre, wenn es dich nicht gäbe! Du hast dir doch gewünscht, nie geboren zu sein!"  
  
Und bevor Severus noch etwas sagen kann, hat der alte Mann die Hand gehoben und das Zimmer beginnt sich zu drehen.  
  
Als das Drehen aufgehört hat, stehen sie auf einer Wiese. „Wo sind wir?" fragend schaut Severus sich um. Der Himmel ist finster, vor ihm liegen Ruinen. „Das ist Hogwarts, oder eher gesagt, was davon übrig ist! Voldemort hat seine eigene Schule, eine Schule nur für die, die es ‚wert' sind, unterrichtet zu werden!"„Was?"entsetzt schaut Severus ihn an. „Alles ist anders gekommen, anders, als du es kennst!"traurig schaut Merlin ihn an.  
  
„Ich will zu Dumbledore! Sofort!"setzt er hinzu, als der Alte nicht reagiert. Langsam nickt Merlin. „Ich werde dich zu ihm bringen!"Wieder hebt er die Hand, doch dieses Mal dreht sich die Umgebung nicht so schnell.  
  
„Wo sind wir?"fragend schaut Severus ihn an. „Das ist doch Askaban!" entsetzt schaut er sich um. „Der Friedhof von Askaban, um genau zu sein!" Trauer schwingt in Merlins Stimme. „Ja, du siehst richtig, das ist Dumbledores Grab! Er war ein Leckerbissen für die Dementoren. Er war ein so netter und lustiger Mann, aber das liegt Jahre zurück!"seufzt Merlin. „Jahre? Vorhin beim Abendessen hat er noch Witze gemacht!"fährt Severus ihn an. Merlins Blick lässt ihn verstummen. „Es gibt kein vorhin mehr! Du existierst nicht!"kalt und durchdringend ist plötzlich die Stimme von Merlin.  
  
„Ok, war ein netter Trick, das hier alles, aber jetzt reicht es!"knurrt Severus, dem das alles zu bunt wird. „Ein Trick? Mein Junge, du bist dümmer, als ich dachte! Schau genau hin!"Wie von Geisterhand nähern sich die Mauern von Askaban. Und bevor er sich versieht, stehen sie mitten drin.  
  
Hinter den einzelnen Türen dringen Schreie hervor. „Schau sie dir an, erkennst du sie wieder?"Die Türen verschwinden und Severus hat freien Blick auf die Gefangenen. „Minerva?"fragend blickt er auf die alte abgemagerte Frau. „Ja, das ist sie. Sie will sterben, doch die Dementoren lassen sie nicht!"Severus stolpert zur nächsten Tür.  
  
„Remus?"erschrocken weicht er zurück. „Er ist verrückt geworden in Askaban!"seufzt Merlin. „Fast 25 Jahre ist er nun schon hier! Keiner will Wehrwölfe, nicht mal der Dunkle Lord!"„25 Jahre? Aber er war doch mit mir auf der Schule?"entsetzt starrt Severus auf Remus, der wie ein wildes Tier hin und her irrt. Merlin schaut ihn an. „Ja, Remus war auf der Schule, aber nur bis zum ersten Vollmond! Dumbledore konnte das Geheimnis nicht bewahren und niemand will seine Kinder unnötig Gefahren aussetzen, schon gar keine Slytherins!"  
  
Severus rennt von Tür zu Tür. Hagrid sitzt auf dem Boden, starrt an die Wand, Tralawney schreit die ganze Zeit um Hilfe. Molly und Arthur Weasley sind auch hier. „Wo ist Sirius Black?"fragend schaut Severus zu Merlin. „Sirius Weg war ein anderer! Er ist nicht mehr der, den du kennst!"Wieder hebt Merlin die Hand. In einem feinen Herrenhaus tauchen sie wieder auf. „Malfoy Manor?"fragend sieht Severus dich um, doch bevor Merlin antwortet, folgt Severus dem Stimmengewirr.  
  
Im Salon sitzen Lucius, Sirius und Voldemort. „Das kann nicht sein!"fährt Severus auf. „Es ist aber so. Neben Lucius ist Sirius die rechte Hand von Voldemort! Diese Drei regieren und keiner traut sich, ihnen etwas entgegen zu bringen!"  
  
Kraftlos lässt sich Severus auf die Couch fallen und starrt zu den Dreien.  
  
„Und was ist mit Potter?"„Harry oder James?"Severus schaut auf. „James lebt?"„Nein!"schüttelt Merlin den Kopf. „Er starb, als Voldemort sich Harry holte!"„Harry ist tot und Voldemort lebt?"Severus bleiches Gesicht wird noch bleicher. „Ja! Die Liebe seiner Eltern war nicht stark genug. Zu düster war die Zeit! Seine Mutter wollte ihn beschützen, aber sie konnte ihm nicht die Liebe schenken, die nötig gewesen wäre. Die Ehe zwischen Lily und James ist nicht glücklich gewesen, zu groß war die Angst vor Voldemort!"seufzt Merlin.  
  
Es dauert, bis Severus diesen Schock überwunden hat. „Aber warum? Warum ist das alles geschehen?"Merlin schaut ihn an.  
  
„Dein Leben war nie leicht, du wurdest gehasst, gedemütigt und gemieden, doch auf deinen Schultern ruht der Frieden der Menschen!  
  
Als Sirius, Remus, James und auch Peter zu Schule kamen hat sich nur ein verbunden: Der Hass auf dich!  
  
DU bist der Grund, warum sie Freunde wurden. Eine Freundschaft die keiner trennen konnte. Sirius hatte nie den Drang nach Macht. Es hat ihm gereicht, dich zu quälen. Dass du selbst dem Dunklen Lord verfallen bist, nun er hat dir seinen Stempel aufgedrückt. Aber so wurdest du zu Dumbledores wichtigstem Spion und nicht zuletzt zu seinem Freund!"  
  
Severus schaut auf, auf die Drei am Tisch. „Und, bereust du deinen Wunsch jetzt? Ist dir bewusst geworden, obwohl du ein schreckliches Leben hast, bist du ein wichtiger Teil im Leben aller anderen! Du bist wichtig und nicht eine Minute deines Lebens war Vergeudung!"Severus schweigt. Sollte er doch wichtig sein?  
  
Ein lautes Klopfen reist ihm aus dem Schlaf. Erschrocken schaut er sich um. Er ist in seinem Räumen, sitzt immer noch vor dem Kamin, die Whiskeyflasche neben sich.  
  
„Es war alles nur ein Traum!"stellt er nüchtern fest. „Es war alles nur ein Traum!"Trauer und Enttäuschung schwingen mit. Wieder klopft es. Severus schaut zur Tür.  
  
„Hallo Severus! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Du hast doch hoffentlich nicht gedacht, dass ich kein Geschenk für dich habe, oder?"lächelt Dumbledore. „Ja...nein! Komm doch rein, ich muss eingenickt sein!"seufzt er. „Komischer Traum!"  
  
Severus reißt das Papier vom Geschenk. „Echter schottischer Whiskey, 15 Jahre alt, wirklich traumhaft!"lächelt Dumbledore. „Danke!"murmelt Severus und schenkt ihm ein. „Es ist nicht leicht, dir ein Geschenk auszusuchen, aber ein alter Freund hat mir einen Tipp gegeben!"Dumbledore zwinkert ihm zu und trinkt. „Der ist alt genug, um gut zu sein!"meint er anerkennend. Severus schaut auf. „Merlin? Dann war das doch kein Traum?" Doch außer einem leichten Lächeln ist aus Dumbledore nichts raus zu bekommen. Er steht auf und klopft Severus auf die Schulter. „Gute Nacht mein Freund! Aber dieses Jahr wünsche ich dir besser nicht, dass alle deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen!"  
  
Dumbledore geht und lässt einen verblüfften und doch glücklichen Severus zurück.  
  
The End  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Ich möchte diese FF meiner besten Freundin widmen! Die ist nur für dich! zwinker Und du weiß, was ich dir damit sagen will!  
  
An alle ein großes Dankeschön, für das Lesen und vielleicht habt ihr noch Zeit, mir zu sagen, was ihr davon haltet, würde mir sehr über eure Kritik oder eure Meinung freuen!  
  
LG Lelyka 


End file.
